Loki (Bayonetta)
Loki also known as The Sovereign One is a character featured in ''Bayonetta 2'', he is the "better half" of Aesir, The God of Chaos while Loptr is Aesir's "evil half". He encounter Bayonetta on her way to save Jeanne's soul from Inferno and decide to help her in exchange of his safety. History Background Loki was created when Aesir, The God of Chaos decided to give the Eyes of the World to Humans resulting in its split and the birth of both Loptr and Loki. Loki kept the Sovereign power, the power to control the Eyes while Loptr kept the Prophetic power, the power to keep track of humanity's progress through the use of the Remembrances of Time. Loki became the incarnation of humanity's good virtues while Loptr became the incarnation of humanity's bad virtues. As time passed, Loptr used the power of evil found in the heart of humans to retrieve the powers of the god of chaos and during the Witch Hunts, he killed Rosa and forced Loki to travel to the future to escape him as Loptr wanted his Sovereign power to take control over the Eyes and once again rule the World of Chaos as Aesir. He then transported Balder to the future and make him believe to think that Loki killed Rosa. During the games Loki first meet Bayonetta in his squirrel form upon the Umbra Witch's landing in Noatun, the witch nearly crush him but avoid him at the last moment and Loki run away. She then meet him in his human form at the Cascade Foregrounds where she sees the boy killing Angels on his own. The boy wonders why Bayonetta can see him as he lost his memory during his time travel, the Witch answer him by saying that they are both in Purgatorio which trigger a head ache due to his lacking memories, he then threat the Witch believing that she is a potential enemy, Bayonetta shoot his card seemingly responding to the taunt but in reality she saved the boy by shooting an Angel behind him. Loki is confused by her behavior but run away when he sees that more Angels are coming for him. Bayonetta encounters Loki again inside a Noatun church, pinned down by the remains of the defeated Valiance. The two makes a deal and Loki agree to take her to Inferno and Bayonetta agree to protect him. They eventually run into Glamor who state that he is the "Sovereign One" and that the "Prophetic One" want to see him, however Loki does not understand what Glamor is trying to say and even when Bayonetta ask him why he is refered as the Sovereign One after her short fight with Glamor, he say that he has absolutely no idea. He is later captured by Glamor and saved by Bayonetta once again but Glamor still manage to make him fall out of Bayonetta's reach while being dragged to Inferno. He then meets the Masked Lumen for the first time and believe that the Lumen Sages want to get rid of him because he said to him that he had a close relationship with Bayonetta as a joke. He is once again rescued by the witch and the duo head to the Cathedral of Cascades where he realises more of this powers when he start to make levitating an ancient device, Luka Redgrave arrives and tells the duo about the legend of Aesir which once again trigger a head ache for Loki. The duo eventually reach the "Bridge to Heaven" but are stopped by Valor, as the Angel is dragged to Inferno, he use his sword to make the duo fall at the bottom of the cathedral. Loki eventually finds the Ark and decide to use his powers to reactivate it and use it to reach the Gates of Hell. They are stopped by Insidious who fight them and ultimately swallow them, the duo is then separated while inside insidious, Bayonetta finds him but must fight with the Masked Lumen once again and at the end of the fight as Bayonetta was about to be hit by the Lumen's Holy Glaive, Loki hit his mask with a card, saving Bayonetta and revealing that he possess the "Right Eye of Light". Insidious explode and the duo fall in the Garden of God, they eventually find a way to break the seal preventing them to open the Gates of Hell but encounters the Masked Lumen and Loptr who use his astral projection to confront them while staying on Fimbulventr. The Masked Lumen fight Loki while Loptr fight Bayonetta, the duo is defeated and Loki use his cards to openthe Gates of Hell, saving Bayonetta for the second time. He is then seen after Alraune's defeat fighting the Masked Lumen in Inferno, Bayonetta summons Diomedes and go after them, she saves Loki and fight the Masked Lumen one last time as it is revealed that he is a young Balder pulled from the past by Loptr. He outmatch the Witch but she is saved by the awakening of Loki's powers who send both of them 500 years in the past. Loki is then found by Luka, he reveal to them that he retrieved his memories and that Loptr and him are the two halves of Aesir, Luka takes jim to Fimbulventr but is stopped by Loptr and saved by Loki. Balder and Bayonetta finally reach the mountain after learning that Loptr is the one who killed Rosa. Loptr takes the Sovereign Power from Loki and eventually both Eyes from Balder and Bayonetta, the two human stands up for the future of the World of Chaos and Loki invock the true power of Aesir, "nothingness", the power to destroy everything and anything, and use it to erase the Eyes of the World which render him vulnerable and lead to the destruction of his physical manifestation and after Balder's sacrifice, he says that he will take a break and come back eventually to see humanity's evolution and disapear shortly after. Trivia *The name Loki is of Norse origin, and it is the name of the Norse God of Mischief and Mayhem. Category:World of Chaos Category:Bayonetta characters Category:Playable characters Category:Deities Category:Bayonetta deities Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits